Life After
by DigitalReaper
Summary: After the war, Soul Society is picking up the pieces and needs to fill the captain seats. Who do they choose? None other Ichigo Kurosaki. Ichiruki. Some characters OOC. Edited.
1. Chapter 1: Come agan?

I have gone back an edited the chapter, thank you to those who reviewed. I almost have the second chapter done and will have it up shortly. I also have included a preview of the other fic I am working on. Give me some feedback on what you all think. All flames will be used to cook my ramen, hot pockets or other cheap food I can find.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did I wouldn't be writing this and Ichigo and Rukia would already be together.

Life After

Come again?

* * *

Ichigo sighed as he lied on his bed. It had only been a week since they had graduated and she had returned to Soul Society to give a report on the human world after the war and to tell her brother about them. They have been together for a year. "Rukia…" Another voice interrupted him.

"Kurosaki, why are you saying my sisters name like a lost puppy?" Ichigo flew off of his bed and landed on the floor. He looked up and saw the shinigami captain that had scared him. He jumped up and stuttered.

"B-Byakuya, what are you doing here?" Said captain rolled his eyes.

"I have come here for two reasons. One is to find out why my sister says your name in her sleep and looks less alive now that she is back." Ichigo blushed furiously at that comment.

"A-And what is the second reason?"

"Your name has been suggested as one of the replacements for the three open captain seats." Ichigo eyes bulged at this. "They want me to be captain? Who nominated me and why? I'm just a representative." He looked at the floor deep in thought.

"Yes, you have proven yourself time and time again to be more than worthy of the position." He looked at the window. "Do not think of yourself so lowly. You are one of the most powerful and respected figures in Soul Society." Ichigo looked up at this comment and smiled.

"So who nominated me?" Byakuya looked at him. "I did." Ichigo was speechless. "After I nominated you it was almost unanimous. However, Yamamoto declared you had to learn kidou before you could become a captain so I volunteered to come here and teach you." Ichigo's eyes bulged once again Byakuya smiled and spoke again. Ichigo was surprised to the stoic captain smiling. "I do not hate you. I know of your relationship with my sister. I couldn't be happier; you are the only one I could see my sister with. I've known how you've felt since the execution." Ichigo noticed the bag that Byakuya had slung over his shoulder.

"Uh, Byakuya, what's with the bag?" Byakuya looked at it then back to Ichigo. "I am staying here for a while to teach you kidou and teach you about being a captain. Ichigo's eyes were now on the verge of flying out of their sockets.

"How long are you staying?" Byakuya looked at him with humor in his eyes. "About, three weeks." Ichigo had a feeling it was going to be a long three weeks.

MEANWHILE IN SOUL SOCIETY (AN: I've always wanted to do that. Just like in those old super hero cartoons.)

Rukia was currently walking down the street with Captain Ukitake. "So Rukia, how does it feel to be back?" He had noticed she lacked her of energy.

"It's nice but something is missing." Ukitake smiled. "Like an orange haired shinigami representative? "Rukia's eyes grew wide as she looked at her captain.

"H-How..." "You fell asleep one day in the office and said his name." She blushed.

"Y-Yes captain, it is. I miss Ichigo." He laughed. "How long have you been together" She looked up to the sky.

"About a year now. " Ukitake looked at her and gave her an intriguing look.

"How did Byakuya take it?" Her smile grew even bigger.

"He took it surprisingly well …if you look past that he spewed his tea half way across the room and soaked one of the maids." Both burst into a hysteric fit.

"Well Rukia, why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off. Kiyone and Sentarou have taken care of the paper work today since our meeting was so long."

"Thank you Captain Ukitake!" She bowed respectfully and ran off to the Kuchiki Mansion.

Ichigo--

Ichigo and Byakuya sat in his living room as Ichigo explained everything that humans did.  
As soon as he finished his family walked in.

"IIIIICCCHIIIIGGGOOO" Said person grabbed Isshin and launched in into the nearest wall as Byakuya sweat dropped.

"Oi Yuzu, Rukia's brother is going to be staying with us for a while make sure you make extra." A voice from the kitchen told him she heard him. Byakuya felt some one poking him. He looked over to see Karin looking at him.

"So your Rukia-nee's brother?" He nodded. "Ah that's right I haven't introduced you to the twins. This is Karin and Yuzu is the one in the kitchen." Yuzu came out at the sound of her name.

"Girls this is Division 6 Captain Byakuya Kuchiki he is Rukia's older brother.

"It's nice to finally meet you Ichigo and Rukia told us a lot about you." Yuzu spoke with excitement. Karin just stared.

"So, you're the one who tried to kill Ichi-nii when he went to save Rukia?" Ichigo spit out his tea and smacked the back of her head.

"KARIN, what did I tell you about that?" Byakuya smiled.

"I am and that was a long time ago. That is water under the bridge now." Ichigo smiled.  
"AN OPENING!!"

The twins scattered as Byakuya looked up wide eyed to see Isshin in mid air in power bomb formation. Byakuya moved out of the way and kicked him to Ichigo who grabbed him by the collar and flung him right into the poster of their mother. "EXCELENT TEAM WORK!!" Isshin screamed before he impacted into the wall. Byakuya and Ichigo looked at each other and Ichigo thought maybe this wouldn't be a bad three weeks after all.

* * *

So this was rushed but I had to get at least the first chapter done. The next chapter will have more action I promise. And now the preview!

Sins of the Past

This just came to me one night after I got off work. Let me know what you think.

"This isn't over." Rukia woke in a cold sweat. Her brother came rushing in.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Tears filled her eyes. "I was having a nightmare about his trial."

"So you had it too?" Her eyes grew wide. Her brother had the same dream as her? What is going on?  
"ALL CAPTAINS REPORT TO THE HEAD CAPTAIN IMMEDIATELY!" Both Kuchikis disappeared in a flash.  
They arrived and realized they neither of them were properly dressed. They walked in to the meeting room to see everyone was still in sleepwear. "Nice pjs Kuchiki." Every one turned to look at Byakuya's chappy themed sleep pants.

"You are one to talk Zaraki, that's a nice shirt by the way." The attention was turned to Kenpachi's shirt that was turned inside out. Renji asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Zaraki, Is that a Mickey Mouse shirt?

"IT'S NOT MICKEY MOUSE! THAT'S JUST TIT DIRT." (A/N: Couldn't help myself I had to throw in a Tourette's Guy quote.) This threw the room into hysterics as everyone including Byakuya was rolling on the floor.

"ENOUGH!" The captains turned to see the head captain. "There is a large reiatsu disturbance in the real world. Captains Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai and Toushiro Hitsugaya, will go and investigate this. Contact us when you have any data on the disturbance. Dismissed." After changing to their proper attire the three captains met at the gate.

"So we're finally going back to Karakura." She sighed as they walked through the Senkaimon. Toushiro voiced his thoughts.

"Yes it would seem that way. Although it won't be as interesting as it used to be seeing that every one we knew there has died and become soul reapers with the exception of Ishida." As soon as they were out of the gate they met the disturbance. All three captains were wide eyed at what they saw.

"Yo, shinigami. You look like you've seen a ghost."

"G-Grimmjaw…" The sixth espada just laughed. "Long time no see, Kuchiki. I see you and Red are captains now, congratulations." He drew his zanpaktou as he spoke. He flew at Renji. Renji tried to draw his soul slayer in time but couldn't he closed his eyes and head a clash of metal. He opened his eyes and saw the fourth espada protecting him.

"Ulquiorra." The sixth espada began growling.

"Grimmjaw," He began in a flat tone as he opened a garganta. "The mission is complete we are returning. Attacking the shinigami was not part of the plan. Kurosaki-sama will not be pleased if they are harmed." The captains were shocked even more to hear that name. Renji stepped forward.

"What did you just say?"  
Ulquiorra turned to them as the garganta was closing.

"Do not worry you will find out soon enough from Urahara." The garganta closed with the familiar distorted whine. "Damn it, what the hell is going on?" Toushiro yelled as he began pacing.  


" I believe I may be of some service to you on that subject." The three turned to see former captain. Something was off though none of them had ever seen him this serious. "Follow me." He said calmly then disappeared.

Well, what do you think? If I make this a fic it the first chapter will be longer and more informing. Please read and review. Ja Ne.


	2. Chapter 2: Return and Attack

Ok, here's the second chapter. I would of had this up sooner but my modem was hit by lightning so ya. Anyways you all know the drill. I don't own Bleach. Blah Blah Blah... Here it is chappy numba 2.

* * *

Chapter Two: Return and Attack

* * *

"Byakuya what are we going to do today? Do you want me to get you familiar with the real world?"

"Yes I would like that Ichigo." Ichigo stood at the door for a moment before deciding where to head first.

"Let's go, I am going to show you everything that I showed Rukia." They left the house and Ichigo explained high school, jobs, the mall, cars, and ice cream. This one proved to be as fun as when his sis sister discovered it. They went to the same vendor in the park and just as it were with Rukia; it ended up all over his face and hands. Ichigo couldn't contain himself; he was rolling on the ground. A vein popped up on Byakuya's head. Ichigo handed him a cloth to clean himself up.  
After settling down, Ichigo asked Byakuya a question.

"How are you going to put up with my dad for three weeks, Byakuya?" Byakuya just smiled.

"I'll manage, I know you father doesn't act retarded all the time. I managed just fine back when you father was my captain." Ichigo's looked at Byakuya in amazement.

"What was he like back then?" Byakuya let out a sigh.

"Your father was a man who cared deeply for everyone in his division. He was always serious when he was on a mission or in a tense moment. Other than that he was like he is now…completely retarded."  
They both shared a laugh at this. The week continued with no problems form said retard and Byakuya was happy to discover that Ichigo was a fast learner. By Saturday, he had taught him everything way of binding and destruction up to level 63. Byakuya was amazed that Ichigo could pick kidou up so fast. "Ichigo I can't help but ask how you are able how you can learn kidou so fast." Ichigo look at Byakuya with a sad smile on his face.

"Because I've been able to use kidou since the war only at a much higher level." Byakuya's eyes flew open. "While in Hueco Mundo, Zangetsu and I began planning out a massive kidou attack that would wipe out everything in its path. I used it to finish off Aizen and the other two traitors. The power involved in this attack is catastrophic; it uses about eighty percent or more of my reiatsu and is rated higher than level 100. "Byakuya was speechless, and fell to his knees as he felt Ichigo's power rise.  
"What is the destruction level, Kurosaki?" Ichigo looked at the down captain as he told him.  
"Way of destruction number 275, Sokyokou." The pressure subsided and Byakuya realized something.

"So when we saw the massive explosion at Las Noches, it wasn't an accident…it was you." Ichigo just nodded.

"I will probably never use that attack again unless absolutely necessary. Byakuya nodded in understanding.

"I see, let's ended training for kidou you are more than ready. I will teach you the higher spells later. Let's go home, there is someone waiting for you." Ichigo's eyes went wide as he sensed a familiar presence as he flash stepped away so fast he left an after image. Byakuya chuckled as he followed the orange haired reaper. "Wow he is improving after all." He arrived to find Ichigo staring in horror at something inside the house. "What are you standing…out…here…for…. He saw the source of their shock. Inside the house Isshin had set up Byakuya and Ichigo's gigais and was using them as puppets much to his daughter's enjoyment. Ichigo finally snapped out or his stupor and in a flash he disappeared and reappeared next to Isshin as his sisters stared in shock as Ichigo launched his father into the wall. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING OLD MAN!!" Ichigo screamed as he kicked his father.

"E-entertaining my three beautiful daughters! Why do you abuse me so my son?!" Ichigo kicked him again.

"For once can't you…wait a minute, did you say three as he looked over wide eyed at the couch as he saw her.

"Hey Strawberry, long time no see." He instantly relaxed at the sound of her voice.

"Rukia…" He stepped towards her as she got off the couch. Isshin picked himself off the ground and prepared to attack but was stopped Byakuya. He turned to watch the scene unfold in front of them. Ichigo reached out and pulled her in to a tight hug as he could hear her sob. "Ichi I missed you so much." He smiled and put his chin on top of her head.  
"I missed you to, midget." She looked up and kissed him. Isshin coughed and brought the lovers out of there world.

"I hate to interrupt such a heart-warming moment but it's nearly seven o'clock and I made dinner reservations at Hime's." All three Kurosaki children instantly went into to shock as Karin spoke for them.  
"H-hime's, that's one of the most expensive restaurants in town. How the hell can you afford this old man?" Isshin chuckled

"Karin, don't say things like that to your father and to answer your question I've been investing money in the stock exchange and have racked up a nice sum of money."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Just how much money have you gained, 'Tousan?"

"Hehehe… about 130 grand. But enough about that lets go eat!" They all changed to their nicest attire and headed out to Hime's which was 6 blocks away from the house. Ichigo prayed that his father didn't do anything stupid while at the restaurant. For being a former captain, he was pretty immature at times. They had been kicked out of a restaurant when they were younger thanks to said former captain thinking it would be a great idea to entertain his kids be sticking asparagus up his nostrils and running around while flapping his arms and making obnoxious fart sounds.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant to find Urahara, and Ichigo's nakama. Orihime spotted Rukia and took off towards her. "Kuchiki-san!! I missed you so much!" She sobbed through tears of happiness. Rukia smiled and shed some tears of her own.

"I missed you to, Inoue." Isshin suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

"Alright, enough with the sobbing. Let's go inside so everyone can catch up." They all headed in and every one caught up and reminisced about the war and the good times. Everyone was enjoying themselves until they Isshin tell his son that it was time to inform them. Ichigo sighed as he looked and saw everyone had their attention on him. "As you know with the war over, Soul Society is picking up the pieces and is refilling the ranks. I was nominated to fill one of the captain positions in Soul Society." Those who didn't already know this had a look of shock on their faces. Orihime spoke for the group.

"So, does this mean you won't be living in the human world anymore?" Byakuya answered the question for him.

"Kurosaki will live in the human world for the rest of this year. He will travel back and forth to perform his duties. At the end of the year he will move permanently to Soul Society and his body will be turned into a gigai."

"So, Ichi-nii, won't be alive anymore?" Yuzu asked shakily. Byakuya nodded. "He'll be able to visit us right?" Byakuya looked at both twins who had pleading looks in their eyes. He smiled and eased their fears.

"Yes, he will be able to visit occasionally." Both twins relaxed. Urahara spoke for the first time. (which everyone was shocked due to the fact that he normally never shuts up.)

"My, this is quite the celebra-" He suddenly stiffened as did Ichigo and Byakuya. The group looked at them curiously until they felt it. The reiatsu came crashing down on them forcing most of them to their knees. Ichigo told his father to get them out of there as he Byakuya, Rukia, and Urahara ran outside to find the culprit. The rest of the group right behind them. A voice led them upwards. "Yo shinigami, it's been a while." They looked up to see none other than.  
"Grimmjaw…."

"It's nice to know you remember me, Kuchiki. How about we jar that memory some more!" He disappeared and showed up right in front of Rukia. Ichigo watched as everything slowed down as once again Rukia stomach was pierced by the sixth espada. "RUKIA!!" Ichigo screamed as he ran to her.

"D-damn it." She fell to the ground and was caught by the orange haired reaper. He sat her down on the ground .

"Byakuya take care of her." He stepped forward as his reiatsu exploded forcing everyone in the group to their knees.

"ALRIGHT GRIMMJAW YOU WANTED A FIGHT YOU GOT IT!" His out fit changed to one like his bankai only pure white. The mask began to form until it covered the upper left side of his face.

They all looked to Ichigo and were shocked at what the saw as he took off his top and showed them the hole. What scared them the most was the number that had appeared on his back. "Soy Espada de Numero Cero, Kurosaki Ichigo. This is the full extent of my vaizard powers. I can transform into an arrancar at will." Grimmjaw's eyes were wide with fear as Ichigo used sonido and disappeared.

"Where the hell are you, you orange haired freak?" His mind began to wander. _Damn has he been able to do this since he came back from Hueco Mundo? _As sound of static brought him back to reality as Ichigo appeared in front of him and released the reiatsu he had built up in his leg as he kicked the espada.

Grimmjaw went flying and was intercepted by a blur of white. Ichigo went wide eyed as he saw who it was.

"N-Nell, What are you doing here." She ignored him and turned to Grimmjaw.

"You are to return to Hueco Mundo Immediately, or I will let him kill you." Grimmjaw growled as he opened a garganta and left. Nell turned to Ichigo. "Sorry I'm so late, Itsygo." Ichigo rolled his eyes at the pet name the third espada had given him. She giggled. "Don't worry, I'll take care of Rukia." After Nell had healed Rukia they all went back to the Kurosaki house. "Sorry about Grimmjaw, Ichigo, I didn't think he would do something so stupid."

"Ah, It's okay. I had a feeling something was going to go down tonight." He felt a tug on his arm. He looked down to see twins. "What's wrong?" Byakuya spoke for them.

"You wanna change back? I think you're freaking some people out."

"Oh, right." He focused and the mask dissipated and his outfit changed back into his normal black shinigami outfit. "Sorry, I kinda forgot I hadn't changed back." Ichigo noticed that his father had disappeared.

"Hey, where is Oto-"

"YOU LET YOUR GUARD DOWN!" He looked to his left to see Isshin leap frog over Chad with a foot aimed straight at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't want to do it but the was only one way to avoid him and counter. He dropped down and bicycle kicked his dad right between the legs and sent him into the wall.

"Well done, my son." He said in a voice several pitches higher then normal.

Ichigo prayed he never acted like this with his children. He picked Rukia up and started towards the stairs. "I'm turning in for the night, I suggest everyone else do the same being that it is 2 in the morning."

"I believe Kurosaki-san has the right idea. I will see everybody later. Oh, Byakuya-san, would you please follow me. Rukia-san needs her gigai." Byakuya and Urahara disappeared. As soon as they were gone, Ichigo's nakama left and Nell returned to Hueco Mundo, leaving Isshin and the twins to their thoughts. Isshin sent the girls off to bed and went outside to smoke.

"Ichigo, I hope you know what you're getting into." Ichigo stood listening at his window.

"Don't worry, dad. I understand."

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 2. I've already started on chapter three. I know this one was pretty dull. I promise the action will pick up. I'm having a little trouble writing any fights so I will try improve that. Chapter three will be the end of the third week and Ichigo's trip to Soul Society. Ill try to throw in a crazy fight or two. Read and Review. Until then, Ja Ne.


End file.
